Shot of Whiskey
by lialovely
Summary: You're an aspiring model struggling to find your break in the industry, after another rejection you're ready to crumble. Fortunately, Connor is there to pick up the pieces. (Connor drabble sort of)


_"Please let them pick me. Please let them pick me. For the love of god, please let them pick me.' _You gently plead inside your head as you wait anxiously for a call back from the agency. Your recent audition had been for an advertisement of an up and coming clothing brand in Boston. The advertisement seemed promising and you were hopeful that the audition would help you get your foot more in the door of modeling. For as long as you could remember you had always gravitated towards a camera. You were also fascinated with photography, naturally it was that the two just seemed to go hand in hand.

However you quickly were finding out making it into the industry was a lot harder than anyone had ever told you. You weren't naive enough to think that industry was kind and understanding, you were fully aware of ridiculous standards the industry had made. You knew it would take a lot of hard work and sacrifice to make it big one day, and you always had been a determined person. In your heart you knew this was what you wanted to be and were willing to work for it. But your determination was only helping you so far. You had done countless auditions even for the smaller marketing campaigns, anything to get you started, none of which had selected you. It also wasn't as if you had tons of connections in the industry either. You were slowly feeling discouraged but tried to keep your head up, maybe this time would finally be your moment. All you needed was just that once chance, that one opportunity.

Your nerves tighten when you finally hear the phone ring. Your heartbeat pounds nervously as you slowly walk over to the phone with sweaty palms as you did each time. Quickly wiping your hands on your pant leg you retrieve the phone from the hook.

"Hello?"

"Hello, am I speaking to you Y/N?"

"Yes you are."

"Good afternoon Y/N, I'm calling from Marilyn Agency in regards to your audition." The firm voice on the other end informs you as you inhale a deep breath.

"Y-yes, I'm happy to hear from you." You answer politely with a nervous smile, your fingers nimbly tangling themselves around the phone cord in anticipation.

"Unfortunately Y/N I regret to inform you we've ultimately selected another model. However we appreciate you taking the time to audition for us. We wish you the best of luck in your future endeavours." The firm voice had responded, immediately the familiar sinking feeling began in your stomach at the less than sincere tone of voice. To your dismay you felt tears well up in the corner of your eyes in disappointment and a lump in your throat. Fleeting moments of devastation and frustration reared its ugly head, not again.

"O-oh okay...thank you for the opportunity anyways." You meekly answered before your heard the line disconnect. Slowly hanging the phone back on the hook your eyes had blankly stared at the wall. Fleeting moments of devastation and frustration reared its ugly head, not again. You had felt confident when you left your audition, you felt you had really made an impression on the modeling agents unlike the past experiences, so what had gone wrong?

More tears begin to build in your eyes until you are unable to hold them back, freely they stream down your cheeks. You had managed to keep yourself composed from past rejections until now. All your built up emotions had begun to spill out as you couldn't help but slowly sink to your knees in defeat, your mind no longer capable of handling another 'thank you, but no thank you.' Your mind desperately tries to block out the warnings family and friends had told you about the possibilities of this happening.

Angrily you had started to sob in the middle of the small kitchen. All your life you had always been a dreamer. You were inevitably unable to help your high hopes and dreams, the longing for wanting to make a name for yourself somehow. Which in turn had often made your family and friends question your dreams, question your abilities. Perhaps that was had made you so determined to pursue your dream, an internal quest to prove everyone wrong, wouldn't that be so nice?

Your sobs had started to increasingly echo throughout the kitchen, the floodgates of emotions haven been broken. Why just why couldn't you be cut a break just this once? You were busting your ass and what did you have to show for it? A pang of doubt fills your body as you start to question just how much you could take and if you were actually cut out to be a model.

Too lost in your thoughts you hadn't even noticed the sound of keys jingling and the door opening, revealing a smiling Connor, whom you had shared the apartment with.

"Lucy, I'm home." He had called out arriving home from work. "And I gotta surprise for ye." He added waiting to hear your voice but no response from you. His eyebrows had furrowed when he realized he instead hear strange sounds coming from the kitchen, his feet moving forwards to investigate.

"Lass, is t'at you? I brought ye favorite." Connor informed referring to the pizza box in his hands. As he got closer to the kitchen, the sound of your sobs had filled the air alerting his senses increasing his pace.

"Y/N?" He called out once more when he reached the kitchen. Immediately panic had filled his blue eyes when he discovered you on the floor. "Baby..." He whispered in a mix of surprise and worry that seemed to make his Irish accent stronger. "Are ye okay? What's wrong?"

Your mind had snapped out of its trance upon hearing Connor's voice as your eyes rolled up to where your beloved spiky haired Irishman stood. Seeing his eyes stare you at worriedly, your lips had trembled unable to speak as more tears spilled out in embarrassment of him seeing you like this.

"Baby." Connor repeated walking to where you stood and sat down on the ground next to you taking your hand in his. "What's ta matter me love? Why are ye cryin?"

"I-I didn't get it." You whispered looking down at the floor ashamed. A knowing sigh had escaped Connor's lips as he only pulled you into his lap.

"I'm so sorry me love." he whispered wrapping his strong arms arounds you hating when he saw you upset. Desperately needing to feel his embrace you continued to cry into the soft material of his shirt prompting your insecurities to rise above the surface.

"What's wrong with me?" You questioned aloud painfully. "Why am I not good enough?" Your words had made Connor's body stiffen underneath you.

"Hey." He replied firmly using his thumb and index finger to cup your chin and tilt it up so your eyes faced his. "Ye are more t'an enough ye understand? Don't ye ever say t'at again."

"All I'm getting is rejections, I'm trying so hard." You whisper in exhaustion.

"I know ye are me love, I know how much this means ta ye." Connor sighed once more as you could see the obvious resentment in his eyes. Connor had been supportive of your dreams despite him feeling indifferent towards it. He believed you in fully but and believed you could make it, but he also knew how cruel the industry could be and didn't want you to be ruined it by it. His eyes filled with sadness knowing it was starting to take a toll on you. Connor lifted the back of your hand up and kissed it lovingly.

"Ye are absolutely fuckin' perfect ta me lass, don't let those fuckers tear ye down." He whispered fiercely. Despite your sadness, a faint smile had formed in the corner of your lips at how protective the Irishman was of you. Connor offered a faint smile back before kissing your forehead. "Come on lass." he told you before you suddenly felt him start to stand up still holding you. Connor carefully carried you away from the kitchen and towards the small hallway. Connor's hand had flicked on the light to the small bathroom. He walked over the bathtub and gently set you down onto your feet while he turned the water on. As the water heated up into the tub he turned his attention back to you and smiled. You watched him with curious eyes while his fingers had reached out and began to undress you. One by one he removed your articles of clothing until you stood nude before him while your skin flushing at being exposed, Connor's eyes only stared at your body adoringly.

When the temperature was up to his standards Connor swiftly removed his own clothing and soon you found yourself sitting in the warm comforting water with Connor's body underneath you once more. Allowing the water to engulf you and Connor's arms wrapped around you once more, you relaxed into his toned and tanned physique. Your sadness slowly fading away just as it had each time the two of you would end up like this. Both of your eyes had locked on each other while your thumb nimbly stroked the faint facial hair that outlined his jaw. It was a still a mystery to you how you managed to attract such an immaculate human like him. Not only was he dangerously handsome but he treated you so good. To think if you had actually stayed home and not gone to McGinty's for the first time ever that special night, Connor MacManus would not exist in your life right now. Out of all the women in Boston, he chose you.

You bite your lip at the notion as it only brings your mind back to today, your insecurities flaring up again much to your chagrin. The disappointment and rejection was slowly starting to mess with your self image.

"What if I don't have what it takes?"

"Ye do have it what takes lass, trust me."

"What if I'll never be what they want..."

"Ye can't please everyone all ta time me love. Ye are not goin' ta be everyone's tea, and that's okay. T'ats what makes ye so special don't ye understand?" Connor whispered while you bit your lip. "Maybe it's gonna take a while for ye ta get where ye want ta be. But ye can't give up, ye can't get discouraged by rejections. Ye always face the risk of rejection no matter what ye do in life, but what matters is t'at end of it all ye get back up. Ye keep goin." Connor encouraged stroking your cheek causing you to smile at wondering how the Irishman could be so good at pep talks.

"You're right..." You whispered agreeing trying to soak in his words and cheer yourself up.

"And if ta modeling agency can't see how amazin' ye are, then they are just twatwaffles." Connor added in annoyance making you unable to contain your giggle. Connor felt his heartbeat race when he finally saw that smile that made him fall for you in the first place. You only snuggled into his chest more closer, giving your boyfriend the appreciation he deserved.

"I love you Connor."

"And I love you lass." Connor smiled and leaned down to kiss you. "One thing ye should always remember though,"

"What's that?" You asked back curiously.

"Ye might not be everyone's tea...but ye damn sure are my shot of whiskey."


End file.
